Claudia Shiroyama
Claudia Shiroyama (クラウディア＝シロヤマ Kuraudia Shiroyama), also known as Humpty Dumpty, is a summoner and one of the Shiroyama Siblings, the 15 children gathered for the Fifteen Siblings Project.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 1 Part 4 Appearance Claudia is likely the same age as Kyoumi Shiroyama, so she would be about high school age. However, her entire body is contained within a roundly swollen space suit colored white with pink lines, so her build, age, and even sex are not apparent from outside. She is rumored to be a Scandinavian beauty.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 2 Part 1 Personality During the initial stage of the project Claudia was a cruel person, being willing to repeatedly defeat her "sibling" Shizuku Shiroyama more than 34 times in a summoning battle by taking advantage of her submissive catatonic state brought by the first defeat. She did this just to keep her Chain going and try to reach the White Queen, despite this method putting both Shizuku and her vessel Iris at high risk due to repeated losses causing spiritual damage. She was also willing to repeat the attempt with her other "siblings", threatening to crush those who refused to fight her and viewing them as sacrifices and the foundation for her success. Like most of the siblings, Claudia initially became a much calmer and friendlier person after the White Queen was summoned by Kyousuke Shiroyama. She began to get along much better with her siblings, even working together with together with Cain Shiroyama to force Kyousuke to change his surgical gown for more casual clothes and encouraging Kyousuke to spend time with the White Queen. However, it can be assumed that like the others she was gradually warped by the White Queen's presence and by Operation March Hare, though the specifics of her case are unknown.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 3 Part 5 Chronology Light Novel Volume 05 Claudia Shiroyama defeated Shizuku Shiroyama several times in succession, trying to build up a Chain to reach the White Queen. After failing to do this she tried to force Kyousuke Shiroyama, Biondetta Shiroyama and Kyoumi Shiroyama to fight her to repeat her attempt. Before Kyousuke could do anything Alberto S. Divinesmith arrived and answered her challenge. At the start of the battle Claudia used her poralized smoke, confident it would allow her to easily defeat Alberto like it had allowed her to defeat Shizuku. However, Alberto used his intellect and powerful calculation abilities to predict the position of all Petals based on their initial locations prior to being obscured by the smoke, allowing him to hit them without needing to actually see them. Alberto quickly reached a strong Regulation-class Material that he used to defeat her, announcing she wasn't worth a Divine or Unexplored-class.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 1 Part 5 The battle left Claudia near the breaking point mentally.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Stage 1 Part 8 Claudia became much friendlier after Kyousuke summoned the White Queen. However, it can be assumed that like the other siblings she began to be warped by the presence of the White Queen, eventually taking part in Operation March Hare with the others. It is unknown if Claudia died during the White Queen's rampage or if she's part of the surviving half of the Shiroyama siblings that has reached the Award 900 level.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 3 Part 3 Light Novel Volume 09 Abilities Claudia Shiroyama is a very skilled summoner. During the Fifteen Siblings Project's initial phase, where the siblings competed with each other in summoning battles, she was skilled enough to regularly place in the top 3. Her Blood-Sign is made by chopping up old texts on parchment and rearranging them into a stick. By twisting the parchment Blood-Sign’s grip in a half rotation, a smokescreen spreads from the bottom with fierce intensity. The smoke is polarized and changes the color of the light as it passes through it, turning it red, the exact same color as Petals. Therefore, Petals vanish into the background, making it very difficult for the enemy to see and hit them. The visor of her space suit can select a specific wavelength of light to view, so she can still perceive the Petals. This one-sided strategy can settle things before skill even comes into the picture. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Summoners Category:Shiroyama Siblings